


Killing Circle

by FJ_DG



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Messy, Multi, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Powerful Harry, Soulmates AU, Soulmates mark, Weird Plot Shit, but I changed it, dumbledore was orriginally suppose to be evil, full time shit, the timeline is messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJ_DG/pseuds/FJ_DG
Summary: After constant watching, Fate decided to change the Wizarding World, bringing surprises and lies. The trusted should have been hated and the hated should have been trusted. Now, people are under HIS control, but there is no plan that's perfect.A new group has been formed, and they will make those unworthy beg for mercy.Watch them fight for their own justice which were covered with beautiful lies, just like the others.After all, the Greater Good is just bullshit.





	1. Prologue|| For The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is the first fanfiction that I have ever created so please bear with me. Sorry for the wrong grammar and wrong spellings. English (US & UK) isn't my first language, and I'm just trying to learn the language. (As you noticed, the relationships are different.)
> 
> Edit (11/12/2018; literally right before 1 A.M): If you have read this story before the exact date you just read you will notice the difference of the character bashing. Before December, Dumbledore was the original villain and was suppose to have a lot of bashing. This December (though), I will be changing the character, Dumbledore will be at Harry's side no matter what.  
> I came to the realization that Dumbledore often gets bashed in dark! Harry stories so I twisted it a bit. And one more thing, the characters' age and birth year will be changed, mostly in the Marauders' Era.
> 
> -
> 
> (Please tell me if I forgot any characters (regarding this story) and I will add them immediately.)
> 
> (The 1880s -1890s: Armando Dippet)  
> 1960: Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, Fenrir Greyback, Minerva McGonagall, Theseus Scamander  
> 1961: Tom Riddle, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Rodulphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange  
> 1962: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Narcissa (Black) Malfoy  
> 1963: Xenophilius Lovegood, Regulus Black, Newton Scamander
> 
> 1980: Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Anthony Goldstein, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini, Serpens Snape (OC), Ruptir Lestrange (OC), Wayne Malfoy (OC), Kenneth Malfoy (OC)  
> 1981: Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, Henry Black (OC), Francine Greyback (OC), Andromeda Lestrange (OC), Luann Lestrange (OC), Lilian Malfoy (OC)

**Prologue || For The Greater Good**

 

* * *

 

 

     The door opened and James walked in. Lily was tucking the nearly 1-year-old boy to sleep. The redhead saw James and stood up to what was wrong when James already beat her to it. "Lily, we need to talk," James said as he left to the sitting room. Lily followed unsurely at how her husband was acting. She took a seat and waited for James to say what he had to. "You won't hate me for what I'm about to tell you, right?" James asked expectantly. "Of course, I wouldn't. I could never hate you!" Lily said in bewilderment, she was nervous about what James is about to say based on his actions. "How about Harry? Will you hate him after I tell you the truth?" James once again, waiting for Lily to answer. "I could never hate Har-bear! And what do you mean by 'the truth'?" Lily asked, why would she hate Harry? He was everything to her. "Is there something I should know about?" She added. James took a deep breath and said,

"Harry isn't your son."

     It was as if lightning struck her and all she could do was just ask, "What?" She blinked her eyes a couple of times as if to see if she was just dreaming, but she wasn't. "How?" She asked in disbelief, James must have had a reason for this, it can't just be that easy. She knew she was pregnant, where was her child? "I-I fell in love with someone else." He explained and Lily immediately understood. After all, their marriage was just arranged by his parents, he could love anyone he wants. "Who's the mother?" She asked slowly, she had many questions that needed answers. James gave her a look and her jaw dropped open in shock. She heard about male pregnancies and their rarity (it was uncommon but not rare), but she never saw him with a large bump on his stomach. Then again, men do not have a womb like women do. "Who's the father?" Lily asked, internally patting herself on her back for taking everything calmly. "Padfoot." The raven adult said softly, and Lily's eyes softened at the tone. She knew James and Sirius were close, but she never noticed how close they could be. "It's just that, Harry's brother was stolen." James chocked out and Lily made a face full of horror, who would do such a thing? "What?! How dare that person! A child should never be separated from its mother, whether newborn or not!" She shrieked as James tried to calm down. "We'll find him, James." She soothed the silently crying man.

     Suddenly, he grabbed both her shoulders firmly and Lily looked at him in shock. "Run." He said, his voice raspy as Lily stared at him confused. "Run away. _Dippet_  is coming, he wants to kill you." James said, summoning Lily's luggage which was already full of her clothes. He left out the part that he was included and so was Harry. The single name answered all of Lily's question. Why Dippet would do anything to get rid of her and James. He kept going on and on about the Greater Good but honestly, she, James, Sirius, and Remus knew he was just manipulating everyone. He even manipulated Peter to become a Death Eater and a spy. She grabbed her scarf and took hold of her luggage, 

"What's your child's name?"

"Henry. His name is Henry, Henry Sirius Potter-Black. Beautiful."

She went over to the door and left without looking back, saying a few words that made James have hope.

"Tell Harry I love him even if he isn't my child. I'll find Henry for you, goodbye."

 

* * *

 

 

"James, my boy, do you take me for a fool?"

     "No, Headmaster," James said standing in front of Harry's crib. "Then imagine my surprise when I found out that he isn't Lily's child. What a fool I have been." The figure said as he discreetly grabbed his wand from a pocket in his hideous yellow robe. James' eyes flashed dangerously as his low voice filled the hollow room, "Surprise? What surprise? You planned this from the start, did you not? I might be reckless but I'm not stupid, Headmaster. I see the way your eyes analyze us with the fake twinkle. You can't-fool me."

     "My boy, how bold you have turned to be. You must watch your mouth, or I will have to force you down." The figure taunted, waving his wand in front of James' face. "Force me down?! Why don't you do it now?! I knew you would do anything to get us into your pockets, but stealing my child was not necessary!" He snarled at the man, tempted to punch the God damn wrinkly face with its usual fake twinkle. Tears fell down on his eyes as he sobbed in front of the man he loathed the most, "He's just a boy."

     "Petrificus Totalus!" The figure shouted to James as he froze, with a snap of his hands James was transported somewhere else. He looked at the boy with silver-grey eyes (they were supposed to be green, not grey! How annoying, he had to put a temporary glamour on the boy's eyes!),

"For the Greater Good, my boy. The Greater Good."

 

* * *

 

 

**Killing Circle || End of Prologue**


	2. Harry James Potter, or is it really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Potter (or Black, whatever) receives his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday, and with the help of a stranger, he managed to get ready for school and not enter like a fool. The Wizarding World is in for a theatrical surprise.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,2,3,4,5, & 6 = Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, Ch. 2: The Vanishing Glass
> 
> 7 & 8 = Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, Ch. 3: The Letters From No One
> 
> 101 Manières De Gagner Un Argument Dans La Politique (Fr.) = 101 Ways To Win An Argument In Politics  
> >>I know nothing about the language of French and I'm just using a translator for this, please do tell me if the translation is wrong and I'll try to change it.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the super late update, I had to review for our 3rd exam and now I'm reviewing for our 4th, seriously, they don't give us a break. I hope this makes it up, I'll try to make it longer. I'm only using a PDF version of Harry Potter so it's not that accurate, but it's the closest I can get to the books (I like the movies but not that much).

 

**Chronicler's POV**

 

 _Harry James Potter_.

That was his name.

But he knew it really wasn't. When he was at kindergarten, the teacher calls out his 'name' but all he did was stare. Dudley laughed at him for being _'stupid'_ but all he did was stare, his head tilted sideways with his eyes lidded in a dull manner. When he reached home, he stayed downstairs and waited for Petunia to notice him, though when she did she outright sneered.

_"What are you looking at?" She snapped but the hatred immediately vanished at the sudden glowing eyes of Harry, who blinked rapidly._

_"I want to know my name." He said softly with his voice barely above a whisper, luckily, Petunia's gossiping ears were able to hear the statement. She was about to snap to him about speaking louder when he tilted his head sideways, a manner that she learned meant 'Don't open your mouth or you'll regret it'. When her Duddykins told her about the meaning she merely scoffed before realizing what her Popkin meant, from then on they called the incident 'You-Know-What'._

_"Harry James Potter." She practically spat out in aversion but quickly pressed her mouth into a thin line when she noticed the barely noticeable glower sent her way. " **You must not tell lies** , Petunia." He tutted in mock disappointment, and Petunia felt her heart begging to blow up in extreme alarm. Whenever he called her by her name a disgusting feeling sank into her stomach, and the boy smiled (if you could call it that) knowingly. Gathering all her courage, she snapped,_

_"Your homosexual of a father married my whore of a sister and slept with a wizard freak. He named you **Harry Cygnus Black**."_

_She expected the boy to get angry but all he did was nod slightly before going back to his cupboard. **What a freak**._

When he turned 7, he was watering the flowers when a girl with extremely (like literally) thick curly black hair and void eyes appeared beside him, observing him within 7 feet.

_He sighed before turning back to the girl who looked just like his age, even though he was extremely small. "What do you want?" He asked exasperated. The only answer he got was the girl giving him a pouch, "Only open it when you are alone, it'll help."_

_He looked at the girl weirdly before slightly smirking. "Harry Black, but everyone knows me as Harry Potter." He said and the girl raised her brow in return. "Luann Lestrange at your service, Mr Black." She said dreamily, a pair of stick was on her right hand. Though he could clearly see her hand twitching in amusement, a witch then -and yes, he heard his Aunt Petunia's slip up. They both stared at each other for a minute, Harry in curiosity and Luann in the interest of his eyes, was there something wrong with his eyes?_

_"You have beautiful grey eyes, Mr Black."_

_"I have green eyes, not grey, but thank you."_

_Lestrange only smiled willfully. Before he could thank her for the pouch, he heard Petunia's shriek for Vernon. **Fucking bitch**._

When he entered the house, he got a beating from his Uncle about _'scaring girls with your freakishness'_ , Solanaceae and Dursley Jr. seemed assured that he won't be able to scare them anymore but was proven wrong by the glare sent their way. Later that evening when his relatives finally got tired of ordering him he wrapped the thin blood-stained blanket over him and opened the pouch. 

To his slight surprise, he pulled out a dusty book from the overly small pouch, just then a realization hit him. He breathed out in satisfaction, _magic_. 

He immediately opened the pouch wide open and turned it over. Books -both ancient looking and modern looking-, tomes, scrolls and even manuscripts fell out of the pouch and his 4th birthday wish came up to him like the wind. _I wish for the ability to know things_. His mouth turned into a sly smile, looks like there's some reading to do.

* * *

 

 

"Up! Get Up! Now!" (1)

Harry woke with a murderous look. His aunt rapped loudly against the door.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. (2)

He heard his aunt's footsteps coming back again and groaned quietly, and here he thought he could have a little more sleep. 

"You up yet, boy?" His aunt snapped from the outside. "I would've had a wonderful morning if it weren't for your voice." He answered back and he could practically hear his aunt's restrained hiss in anger, smirking slightly he opened the cupboard door. "Good morning, Petunia." He greeted in fraud excitement. She only pressed her lips into a thin line before going back to the parlour, reading a magazine called _The English Garden_ , which apparently was something about gardening. He snorted loudly as if the woman ever did anything that has relations to gardening.

As he was cooking, he remembered asking about how his -well one of his- parents died, and Petunia had almost snapped at the question if it weren't for the small smirk on his lips. _"In a car crash, and that's where you got your scar," She said sharply. "Don't ask more questions."_

Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry turned over a piece of bacon. "Comb your hair!" He ordered as a way of greeting, Harry mumbled _'good morning to you too, whale'_.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel -Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. (3)

As Harry placed the last plate on the table -which was Petunia's- he heard Dudley counting his presents and saw how the boy's face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." (4)

"Fine, thirty-seven then," Dudley said turning red making him look like an oversized tomato -which Harry found baffling, tomatoes were delicious and Dudley surely wouldn't be by just his face. Petunia sensing that her Duddykins was about to throw a tantrum said quickly,

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" (5)

Dudley thought for a moment, "So I'll have thirty- thirty-" _'Thirty-nine'_ Harry thought as he looked at Dudley's face.

"Thirty-nine, sweetums." Petunia said though it was clear to Harry that Petunia thought thirty-nine presents were too much for a child. He shrugged nonchalantly, it was their choice to spoil Dudley, not him. "Little guy wants his money worth, like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley." Vernon said ruffling Dursley Jr.'s hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Petunia went to answer it while Harry watched Dudley open his presents. Pig in a wig was ripping another birthday wrapper when Petunia came back looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction and Harry mentally scoffed, it's not like he didn't have a name. He was about to tell them that he could stay in the car when an idea hit him.

"Now what?" Petunia asked, worriedly looking over at Dudley who seems too shocked to talk. "We could phone Marge," Vernon suggested calmly, though Harry did hear the anger in his voice. 

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." So apparently Harry's new name was _'the boy'_ , hmm, he wasn't notified with the change.

"What about whats-her-name, your friend -Yvonne?" (6)

"On vacation," Snapped Aunt Petunia sharply. "You could leave me here-" Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence when Petunia's face formed into a snarl, his eyes turned grey for a moment (without his knowledge) and snapped, "While Mrs Figg watches me over her window."

Vernon and Petunia shared a look before Vernon said, "I'm warning you, boy, do anything while we leave -anything at all- and you'll be in that cupboard until Christmas."

Soon enough Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss came and they left, not without Vernon and Petunia's glare directed at him. 

He sighed loudly as he closed the door, finally, he had enough time to finish the last 4 books in French -which he learned by one of the books-, one of the books being  _101  Manières De Gagner Un Argument Dans La P_ _olitique_.

A frown settled on his face as he realized something, he really needs to work on his wandless magic more.

* * *

 

He was practising hand movements in the hallway when a set of mail flew in. He bent down and picked up the mail. Boring letters addressed to _'Mr. Dursley and Family'_. Why can't someone send him letters too? He quickly placed the mail on the coffee table and was about to continue what he was doing when the Dursleys barged in, Vernon looked irritated, Petunia was pale, and Dudley was red from embarrassment or anger though it looked like more of the latter.

"Mum! The snakes didn't even move!" His cousin wailed loudly and Harry suppressed a wince at the volume. "Well, they're stupid, little guy, unlike our smart Dudley." Vernon managed to say, a pale purple colouring his face. Dudley seemed to feel better at the compliment before he noticed Harry staring at them. Well isn't that nice? "What are you looking at, freak?" He sneered and Harry shrugged as if not concerned by the insult.

* * *

 

Harry hated -no, loathed going outside, he didn't like the sun nor the heat of it. It was all a bother to him, so he stayed inside as much as possible. Yet, _Dudley 'what a bloody idiot like his family' Dursley_ just had to ruin it for him. Dursley Jr. managed to form a gang (he was obviously the leader) and created a game called Harry Hunting, how he managed to thought of it is still a mystery to Harry.

Summer has already passed and for the first time (and to Harry's relief), he wouldn't be going with Dudley. Apparently, Dudley will be going to Vernon's old private school Smeltings while Harry will attend Stonewall High, a local public school. Dursley Jr. being the idiot he is, thought it was funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?" 

"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it -it might be sick." Then he ran before Dudley could work out what he'd said. (7)

* * *

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia (8). Her lips tightened in annoyance but she was able to figure out the hidden threat at the boy's voice. "Your new uniform at school." She answered curtly continuing what she was doing."I didn't think it would be wet." Harry said lamely and Petunia glared at him at the implied insult. "I'm dyeing a few of Dudley's old uniforms grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else when I finish." She said trying to regain some of her pride.

Harry chortled at what she said after she finished dyeing the clothes he would look like an elephant on his first day.

A few moments later Vernon and Dudley came in with their noses wrinkled from the smell of Harry's _'oh so wonderful and colourful'_ uniform. Just then, they all heard the small clock of the mail slot and flop of letters flying in and landing onto the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Vernon said his face glued onto the newspaper. "Make Harry get it," Dudley answered back irksomely. _Son of a bi-_

"Get the mail, Harry," Vernon said again and Harry rolled his eyes discreetly. "Make Dudley get it," _'fat oaf'_ went unsaid. "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." His cousin eagerly nodded and was about to poke Harry only to realize that Harry already left to get the mail.

There were 3 things on the doormat: A postcard from Vernon's sister Marge, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and a letter for Harry. Bori-

Harry scanned the things again to see that a letter was addressed to him. He immediately recognised the Hogwarts seal, and his eyes lit up. He slipped the letter inside his cupboard. "Hurry up, boy!" He heard Vernon shout but a million thoughts were on Harry's mind. "What are you doing there? Checking for letter bombs?" Dursley Snr. chuckled at his own joke and Harry placed the letter down the table before turning back to his cupboard. Vernon grumbled something about bills.

He was about to enter when he had an idea. He went back to the parlour and Vernon raised both his brows in question. "Can I move to Dudley's second bedroom?" He asked, and it had the effect he wanted. Petunia turned vomit green, Dudley was red and Vernon turned purple. _Find a better family with these colours as their skin, I'll wait,_ Harry mentally sniggered at the thought. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BOY?! WE TOOK YOU IN AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN GRATEFUL!" Vernon all but roared at his face, and truth be told was about to scream more when Harry's eyes turned completely grey and spoke in a calm but dark voice,

_**"I asked you a question, is it yes or no?"** _

* * *

He looked around the room, it wasn't that bad. Some redecorating would do. He grabbed the letter that had been begging him to be opened.

_Mr H. Potter_

"Would be nice if they get it right next time," He muttered with a hint of annoyance.

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"Stalker much, Hogwarts?"

He removed the letter from the envelope and slowly (but dramatically) opened it.

_HOGWARTS: SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Yes! It really is Hogwarts!

_Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPET_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.)_

First of all, why does it look like the Headmaster is goading? Second of all, how come the Deputy Headmaster -Albus Dumbledore- has much more titles than the Headmaster?

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Deputy Headmaster_

Well then, it looks like a visit to Diagon Alley is needed.

 

 


End file.
